It's all Fun and Games
by Alexander Ryan
Summary: Until someone gets... what! France has invited England, America, and other countries over to his house for the weekend. He set up quite a few games. One of these games, he had specifically set up for America and England... USUK


"Aww, c'mon, dude! You've got to be kidding me!" His voice, as loud as ever, echoed throughout the large house, his blue eyes trained solely on the offending person across from him. He hadn't known how long he had been here, but judging by the various games and soda cans strewn about the room, he had been here for at least 3 hours now. Possibly even more than that. Not that he minded until now, of course. In fact, he had quite a lot of fun just sitting around and talking with everyone – even if he did lose a few games and lost a few bets! Still, that didn't erase the fact that _this_ was not going to be fun... Especially not in front of everyone. For crying out loud, even Sealand was here! Silently, he begged for the dare not to be true. Did he seriously just accept this...? And did he seriously have to do as the man told him? The look on the blond's face told him that yes. He had no other choice.

Oh, how he wished he could wipe that annoying smirk off of the man's face... While he was currently sitting there, completely baffled by what he was told, the man looked as if he were _enjoying _himself. The bastard was actually enjoying putting the younger country in this kind of situation! "I'm afraid not, _Amérique_," were the words that left the French's lips. Great... That nickname again... Why couldn't he just use the English word for that? How hard was it to say 'America'? Geeze.

No, now wasn't the time to think about that.

The self-proclaimed hero let a frown take over his features, though it turned more into a pout. "But France, this is so not cool! There's no way I'm doing that with _him_!" he complained. He didn't even take the time to look at the country he was referring to, therefore missing the sharp glare he was given. He paused as he noticed France raise his eyebrow. And now, he would question him and probably guilt trip him into doing it anyway. Not to mention he'd probably bring up just how much he owed the country and the fact that if he didn't do it, he'd lose a million dollars... It was a stupid idea to place that kind of rule on these sorts of games. He let out a loud sigh and unfolded his legs, moving them underneath him so that he stood on his knees. And then, he gave in. "Fine, but only this once and this totally does _not_ count." He didn't even have to look at his host to tell that there was yet another knowing smirk. Instead, he focused his gaze on the small box only a few feet away from him. But for some reason, it seemed as if it were miles away. He gulped and moved a shaky hand towards the object he truly did not even want to touch at the moment.

As if it couldn't get any worse, said box was nudged closer to him by a manicured hand, one he knew very well to be France's. (Yes, France got manicures every now and then. It was to 'charm the ladies' and 'look his best'. Or so he claimed.) "Alright, I get it already! Geeze, don't go shoving it in my face!" the loud-mouthed country pronounced as he quickly snatched up the cardboard box and easily flipped it open. Then, he carefully withdrew the piece of candy he was supposed to be using for today's bet. Finally, his eyes landed on the other end of the dare. Instantly, his insides twisted and he could feel his cheeks heat up lightly at the merely thought of it. France just couldn't be serious about this. He didn't even dare to spare a glance. He was almost afraid to know. He watched as large eyebrows drew together, the lips forming a thin line and turning downwards. Looks like he wasn't exactly happy about this, either...

He pushed all thoughts aside and shuffled towards the older country - still on his knees, setting himself down right in front of him. "You know France is never going to let you down for this. Either one of us," the elder muttered under his breath so only the closer one could hear him.

America huffed as he held the stick between them, one end pointed towards himself and the other pointed towards the other male. "Well, he can just suck it. It's just a game. Besides, pocky tastes good," he reassured before he flashed his usual, carefree grin. That was enough to reassure the other country and it showed as his shoulders relaxed. With that, the younger one lightly bit down on the stick, letting it just hang there as he waited. Finally, the other end was gently grabbed as well.

"Close your eyes. It'll be easier for the both of us," he heard the other nation grumble.

He couldn't help but to smirk at this. "Nervous, England?"

"Shut up, wanker."

"Just asking."

"Let's get this over with. Close your eyes already and just pretend I'm someone else or something."

"Right..."

Doing as he was told, he finally let his eyes close. However, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't imagine someone else was in the place. Instead, he could only just see the face he was so used to. He could feel eyes on him, but he ignored it and took his next bite, though he was careful not to let the foreign candy drop. And then he took the next bite. And paused. He let his eye crack open just a bit so he could see through his eyelashes. The other nation hadn't moved... Or at least, that's what it seemed like. Then again, he couldn't exactly tell. He let no sound escape his throat as he let his eye close once more and he continued, though he found that he had to lean a bit in order to not let the piece of chocolate-covered bread fall. Closer. Even closer.

He could almost feel the British man's breath on his skin now. Wait. What? He hadn't moved that much from when he started, had he? Still, he moved closer, making sure he kept completely calm. He could hear the other nations beginning their own conversations around him, but paid no special attention to them. He didn't hear his name, after all, so he didn't truly care. He could now feel the heat of another body. The light tingling across his skin from the breath had transformed into what seemed like warm breezes. He was close. He could tell. Wait, was England really breathing that hard? He seemed shaky... He dismissed the thought as he paused for another moment. And cracked open his eyelid. Instantly, all he could see were green eyes. He could see a bit of peach skin and blond eyebrow, but he was so close that the only thing he could really focus on were the eyes.

"I thought I told you to close your eyes."

The light whisper fluttered around the pocky and onto his lips and skin. Damn, he really was close. America merely hummed in reply and closed his eyes, deciding it was probably best not to say anything just yet. Then, he ate one more bite of the pocky stick. Only one more bite lightly brought his lips against another pair. They felt soft, to say the least. With the rest of the pocky stick already chewed and swallowed, he did the same for the remaining last bit and went to pull away.

That is, until he felt those same lips press more into his own, making the kiss more definite. Somehow, he felt like it wasn't just a pocky game anymore. England was actually kissing him, even though the pocky had been used up. At first, the younger nation didn't even know what to do. Ever since before he had broken away from the Brit, he had felt something. He had dreams and fantasies of something like this happening. But now... Now it was actually happening. He let his body take over as he tilted his head a bit so that their noses wouldn't bump together, happily returning the kiss he was given. He didn't even realize the room around him had gone quiet when he lifted his arms and gently wrapped them around the smaller country, feeling fingers weave through his hair and another hand rest just at the base of his neck.

Then he decided that this just wasn't enough. He parted his lips and silently begged for permission to deepen it, genuinely surprised when his request was accepted. Still, he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss even further. Despite what he previously thought, the kiss remained sweet and gentle with no actual hints of lust. Both males were actually satisfied with just this, nothing more. That is, until someone loudly cleared their throat. Whoever it was, they weren't sure, but they were quick to pull away from their moment, the older one letting out a small 'what?' as the younger one quickly glanced around the room. Great. Now he had quite a few countries staring at him, many of them snickering - including Sealand... Ah, how to explain this one...


End file.
